Love and Danger in the Desert
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Amber just wanted to have a nice family vacation with her godson Carter. But when they run into the mutants of the desert a few things go down that she never saw coming. And why is she suddenly feeling herself falling for the dangerous man known as Lizard? Will she and her family escape safely, stay with the mutants? Or become their next meal?
1. 1

The dust of the bumpy desert road surrounded my black two door truck.

I did my best to focus on driving and enjoy the small amount of cool air the A.C was providing.

New Mexico wasn't exactly the best place to take a vacation, but it was better than just sitting around at home back in Houston.

All I did there was take care of my apartment and my white pitbull Zero.

Until about six months ago it was just the two of us. But something VERY unexpected happened that turned my whole life upside-down.

**_*Six Months Ago*_**

It was around 3oclock in the morning when I got the call!

With a groan I reached over and said a half asleep "Hello?"

"Amber! Amber! You have to help me! I think my water just broke!"

I gasped and quickly sat up in bed.

"Okay I'll be right there! Hold on!"

I quickly grabbed my keys and made my way to my best friends apartment as fast as I could.

Luckily for me she didn't live that far away.

Running inside, I found her in the bathroom sitting in a pool of water and blood.

"Crystal! Are you okay? Can you move?" I asked kneeling down to be by her side.

She gave me a weak smile and with my help she was able to get back on her feet.

Now that she was closer to me, I could study her features more better.

My god she looked awaful.

She was very pale, her blue eyes were bloodshot and from what I could see she had tear stains on her cheeks. Her usually neat kept blonde hair was a tangley mess and she was currently wearing a long black sleeve maternity shirt. Over a pair of Gray soaked Batman pajama pants.

"Come-on Crystal we gotta get you to the hospital" I said as I lead her out the door.

Buckling her in, I drove to the hospital as fast as I could.

About an hour later Crystal was in a hospital bed and hooked up to an IV.

The doctor asked me about the whereabouts of the father of her baby.

"He's not in the picture" she explained as more tears fell from her eyes.

"It's okay Crystal, I'm here for you" I said as I let her cry on my shoulder.

Finally the doctor came in and told us it was time to start pushing.

Crystal screamed in pain and pushed for hours.

Finally at 8:30am her precious little boy was born.

7lbs 8oz, pale, a tiny patch of brown hair. And when he finally opened his eyes I saw that they were the most beautiful shade of blue. It was like staring into the ocean ans witnessing it's beauty.

"Oh Crystal he's beautiful. What are you going to name him?"

But she didn't reply, she just layed there and she looked completely exhausted and she was breathing heavily.

Suddenly a bunch of doctors rushed in and practically pushed me out of the room.

I groaned and made my way down the hall to the maternity Ward to see crystals baby.

He was sound asleep, wrapped up in a small blue blanket. 25 years on this earth, and until now I never knew I could feel love for a child that wasn't mine.

I was so busy looking at him, but I didn't see the nurse approaching me.

"Ms. Amber, you may go in now" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Running into Crystal's room, I came face to face with the doctor.

"How is she? What's wrong with her?"

"She had a serious blood clot during her pregnancy. Due to this Ms. Crystal has lost a severe amount of blood, and were not sure how much longer she will last."

Hearing that made streams of tears flow from my eyes.

I mean how else am I supposed to react knowing my best friend was about to die?!

Leaving the room to let us say our goodbyes, I thanked the doctor ans ran to Crystal's side.

"... Crystal... Please don't die" I said as I kneeled down and held her hand.

With a shakey hand, Crystal put her hand to my cheek and gave me another weak smile.

"Amber.. Take care of him for me...He needs you." And with that, Crystal took her last breath and never opened her eyes again.

Soon enough afterwards, I filled out the necessary paperwork and became Carter's guardian and godmother.

I choose the name Carter because I wanted him to have a name similar to his mothers. This way she would always je a part of his life.

Life was different after that, but I had to stay strong for Carter's sake.

I worked hard to support all of us, and when I finally got a chance to take a vacation I sure as hell took it.

I'm not sure why I decided on New Mexico but here we were on our first family vacation.

**_*Present Day*_**

Not to far off the road, there seemed to be a small gas station and rest stop.

'Guess we better stop and refule you guys" I said as I parked by a gas pump.

Getting out of the truck, I saw my baby fast asleep in his carrier and Zero was on the floor of the truck panting from heat.

" Don't worry boy's we'll be there soon."

"Can I help you Ms?" Asked an older man walking up to me. He had tan skin, thinning white hair, and a broken smile. He was also dressed in a brown mechanic uniform and was smoking a cigar.

"Oh hi, yes sir I'd like some gas please" I said trying to sound as nice as possible.

The man flash me a gross yellow tooth smile. And started looking me up and down making me super uncomfortable.

I shrugged it off, I never thought of myself as stunningly beautiful or anything. I was just your ordinary 25 year old girl.

5'3, creamy white skin, dark brown eyes and short brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

I'm guessing the man was looking at me in the first place was because of how I was dressed.

A grey tank top, with red and silver galaxy shorts and white low top Converse with red laces. And I guess you can say that a bit of my cleavage was showing from the tank top. I mean I can't exactly help it that my boobs are big but he didn't have to stare.

"How far ya goin missy?" he asked.

"Just a few miles up the road, I have a room reserved for me at a motel further down in White Rock."

"White Rock huh? Well I can guarantee you miss that you're a long way from there. Even if you were to leave right now you wouldn't get there till very late. And it's not safe to travel in the desert at night. If you like you are more than welcome to stay in the spare room I have in the store. And be on your way in the morning.

'Um I'm not to sure about that, I'm sure we'll be fine sleeping in my truck sir."

"Oh come on now Missy, I'm sure a truck would it be very comfortable for you and your little boy there. But it's completely up to you, the offer still stands."

I sighed, I didn't exactly feel comfortable staying in a strange place such as this.

But he was right, I didn't want Carter to have to sleep in the truck all night.

So making the right decision I accepted the offer and got both Carter and Zero out of the truck and followed the man to our room.


	2. 2

"You know it's not often we get city folk this far out. Especially not a young mother like yourself" said the man as he lead us to a small room behind a beaded door.

"Yeah, well he's not exactly my son. He's my god son" I explained as I layed Carter down on the bed.

"God son huh? Well god mother or not, that boy is lucky he has you and that mut for his family."

I nodded and gave the man a small smile. Sure he was weird and smelled like his cigar, but he was nice non the less.

**_*That Night*_**

After feeding Carter his bottle, I layed him down and coverd him so he would be comfortable.Just as I was about to lay down to sleep with him. The sound of the gas station door bursting open, caught both mine and Zero's attention.

"I told y'all not to be coming around here at night!" Snapped the gas station owner.

"We're starving!" said a raspy voice that made Zero growl and run through the beaded door.

"Zero no!" I called out as I chased him and grabbed onto his collar.

Looking up I saw both the gas station owner and another man staring at me.

"Everything alright ma'am?" The owner asked.

"Um, yes. I'm sorry to interrupt. My dog got lose but I'll take him back to my room.

"Oh that's quite alright. I was just telling my friend here that he shouldn't be wandering the desert at night."

I nodded and with a small wave I said "Get home safely sir" to the stranger. And as I turned away, I could've swore that I heard the stranger say _"Pretty girl"_ in a low raspy voice.

And it continued to echo in my mind as I layed down and finally fell alseep.

But about two hours later, I woke up to a strange sound once again.

"Maybe Zero got into something" I thought to myself. But as I looked down I noticed that he was sound asleep on the floor.

Carefully I got out of bed and peaked my head through the beaded door.

In the corner of the store I found someone eating packages of raw hamburger meat!

The sound I'm smacking and slurping was enough to make me want to gag.

Slowly backing away, I did my best to get back to the room. But I accidentally knocked over a glass jar from a shelf.

Once it shattered the stranger turned to look at me.

I stood there in shock, it was a man but nothing about him was normal.

His skin was white but looked sunburnt. He was also skinny and dressed in raggedy torn clothes. Over his shirt was a vest and what looked like a chain of spikes. He also had spikey, short sun bleached hair. Dark blue eyes and a painful looking cleft lip!

I stood there frozen in fear, but quickly turned my head to the sound of Carter crying.

I tried to run to my god son's aid, but as I ran the man grabbed ahold of my wrist in a tight grip.

"Let go!" I screamed


	3. 3

With a groan I awoke to the feeling of Zero licking my cheeks.

Looking around I saw that I was in an old, dusty, musky smelling room. It was covered in peeling flower wall paper, the floor had desert sand on it and there was a broken mirror in the corner.

I was currently laying on a flowery, white, somewhat bumpy bed.And my head was pounding in pain!

However, ignoring the smells and the pain in my head. I began to panic because Carter wasn't in the room with me at all!

I was just about to run out of the bedroom door, I came face to face with the man with the cleft lip.

He gave me a creepy smile and pushed me back into the room.

Zero began to bark and stood right by my side.

Pushing away my fear, I put one hand on Zero's collar and put my other up to defend myself.

"Where's Carter?! What have you done with my baby?!' I snapped.

The man put a hand on my shoulder, I guess as a way to calm me down.

"Relax Honey, the little guy is with Big mama" he said in a raspy voice.

I galred at him and pulled away.

"Take me to him now!"

"Calm down will you! Just fallow me" he said getting annoyed.

I followed him through a very dirty looking house with the same musty smell as the bedroom.

We walked into a room wich I guess was portrayed as the living room. I began to get scared again after what I saw next.

In one corner was an elderly man in a wheel chair. He was wearing a dirty looking white wife beater, and black shorts. But what stood out about him was that his skin was a sickly gray color. And his head was so big and round that it was leaning off the back of the wheelchair.

Next to him in a loveseat, was a bald woman in a flowery dress. Watching a small broken TV and feeding Cartet a bottle.

Without hesitating I ran to the side ofhesitating I ran to the side of the loveseat and said "Give me the baby."

The lady didn't say anything and placed Carter in my arms.

"Geez girl, she took the time to feed that baby of yours, the least you could do is say thank you" said thw man in the wheelchair.

Holding Carter close, I stood in a corner of the room and looked at all three of them.

"Who..who are you people? Why did you bring us here?" But as I said that carter began to cry again.

"Shhh, it's okay Carter I'm here. Its okay."

I said bouncing him.

"Aww that's a nice name, what's your name sweetheart?" the lady asked in a happy voice.

Calming down, I told myself that the only way that I was gonna get out of here was to play nice.

"..My name's Amber, what's yours?"

"Well they call me Mama, thay there is Big Brain" she said pointing to the man in the wheelchair. And that there is my oldest son Lizard, she said pointing to the man with the cleft lip.

He gave me a small wave and I gave one back.

"I know city girls like you aren't used to our conditions such as ours. But when ee sae you and your boy at that old gas station, we knew we just had to take you in."

"But... I...I was just passing through. I didn't plan on staying there at the gas station. The owner offered a room to me"

I explained.

"Well the two of you will be more happier here. It's been so long since we've uad guests especially one as pretty as you."

I looked down at my feet, I didn't feel comfortable being called pretty by a complete stranger.

"Aww look mama she's a shy one" said Lizzard moving closer to me.

I tensed up cuz he picked up a strand of my hair and sniffed it.

"I think he likes you Amber" said Big brain with a creepy chuckle.

I looked away from him and looked down at Carter. He was sound asleep and snuggled up to my chest.

"Aww look at that little bundle of joy. Why don't you go back to the room and let him sleep."

"Yes Ma'am thank you" i said as I turned to go back to the room.

But as I did I heard Big Mama say "Go make sure she's comfortable Lizard and give her anything she needs."

He grunted in response and fallowd me.

As we walked in, Zero ran to my side and growled at Lizard.

"Shhh, calm dowm boy" I said in a strict voice.

Zero did as I said and went to the other side of the room.

I gave Carter a few more bounces before laying him down on the bed.

Like always my little baby boy slept flat on his stomach.

"Can he breath like that?' Lizard asked sitting next to me.

"He'll be fine, he always sleeps like that. Would be better if I had a crib for him."

"Yeah well we don't get many babies out here. Most of our people had to leave their homes."

I looked up at him in confusion, "Why did they do that?"

He gave me a serious look.

"Your people..set off their bombs. You and your kind made us what we are..."


	4. 4

I looked at him in shock and could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"What?...What are you taking about?"

"Your so called government set off their bombs. We refused to leave our homes, and went into the mines. The bombs did this to us.. They did this to me! Look at me!" He screamed as he grabbed me by my ponytail and made me look into those cold blue eyes.

"Please.. Please let me go, you're hurting me Lizard." I said on the verge of tears.

With a sigh, Lizard dropped my hair and got up from the bed.

"Stay in here with your boy, I'll come get you when it's time for dinner... I'm sorry I lost my temper Amber."

With that said he left the room.

Now that I was alone, I rubbed the back of my head that was still in pain. And did my best not to cry.

More than anything I wanted to curl up into a ball and break down. But I knew that if I did that now, I wouldn't be able tp get back up again.

And I knew that I had to be strong, not only for my sake but for Carter's as well.

Wiping away the tears from the corners of my eyes, I layed down next to my baby and let sleep take over me. Hoping and praying that this was alk just a bad dream.

**_*3 Hours Later*_**I awoke to the sound of Zero barking and someone grunting back at him.

Letting my eyes adjust, I saw that it was the same bald disfigured man from the gas station.

"Down boy" I said getting infront of him.

"Uh hi, who are you?" I asked him.

He gave me a missing tooth smile and said ".. Pluto.'

"Did you get her you dumbass?" I heard Lizard ask as he came into the room.

"Hey pretty girl, did you have a good nap?" Lizard asked, clearly flirting with me.

I just nodded and pet Zero.

"I see you've met my idiot brother Pluto. I told him to come wake you up for dinner."

"Yeah..umm... Dinner sounds great." I said at both of them with a half smile.

"Alright then lets go eat" Lizard said grabbing me by the hand.

"Wait what about Carter?" I asked.

"That mutt of yours can watch him. And if he starts crying, you can come back and get him. Now move your ass!"

Practically dragging me to the table, Lizard plopped me down into a seat at the end of the long dinner table.

Sitting next to me was a young girl, no older than than 12. Short, disfigured face, and deep brown eyes.

She smiled at me sweetly and I smield back. Something about her made me feel safe. Like I knew she wouldn't hurt me, like other's would.

"Amber glad you could join us for dinner. This is my only daughter Ruby." said Big mama.

"Oh that's a pretty name" I said giving her another smile.

She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Can we be friends?" she asked in a small voice.

I was about to answer her, but Lizard quickly sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Fuck off Ruby, she's mine" he said before kissing me on my forehead. Making me feel both uncomfortable and happy at the same time, I couldn't understand why.

"Mama! Bring out the food, were starving over here!"

"You better calm your ass down boy, oh you're not getting seconds." Big mama snapped, before bringing in a tray with a pot and chipped bowls.

Soon enough a big bowl of red liquid with meat in it was sitting in front of all of us.

"Dig in everyone" said Big mama.

I cringe does both Pluto and lizard slurp down their bowls. And frowned as I watched Big Brain struggle to eat his bowl.

And I also noticed that Ruby was very hesitant to eat hers.

Pick up my spoon I slowly put it in my bowl and picked at a small piece of meat.

As I brought it to my lips, Ruby gave me a sad look.

I wanted to ask why but my hunger got thr better of me. To my surprise the meat wad tender and the liquid tasted like tomatoes.

"How is it babe?" Lizard asked.

"It's pretty good, thank you for dinner Big mama" I said trying to sound polite as possible.

"Such a sweet girl you are Amber. Maybe some of that politeness will rub off on Ruby there."

I didn't understand what she meant by that. But when I looked over at Ruby she looked really sad.

I was just about to take another bite, when I heard carter start crying.

"Please excuse me" I said quickly running into the room and picking up my baby.

"Hey there little guy, you okay? Are you hungry?" I asked as I looked around the room for his diaper bag.

Luckily for me, it was in the corner of the room and still had baby bottles filled with water and a can of formula in it.

I begin to make the bottle but as I did he began to get more cranky and begin to cry more louder.

"What the hell is going on?" Lizard said as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm making him a bottle, I'll get him right now ok?" I said beginning to panic.

Finally the bottle is made and I quickly picked up Carter and fed it to him.

"You know, I always thought babies drank from their Mam's milk from their tits." Lizard said as he sat next to him.

"Well some are, but Carter is a formula baby" I said with a shrug.

"So, where's his daddy? Is he out there in the desert looking for y'all?" He asked in a menacing voice.

"He doesn't have a Daddy..he doesn't have a mom either" I said in a sad voice.

Lizard looked at me confused.

"Wait a god-damn minute..I thought you was his mama Amber..."

**_(A/N: hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I've been working on this one for a few months and I really like how it's turned out so far. and before any of you argue with me that Pluto and lizard are cousins and not Brothers in this story their brother so.. yeah. Positive reviews only please. and a new chapter should be up pretty soon.)_**


	5. 5

I shook my head, ignoring the anger that was rising in his voice.

"Carter's real mother died when she gave birrh to him. Since she was my best friend, she asked me to adopt Carter as my own. He's my god son, I'm the only family he has."

Lizard looked at me in awe, I guess my sob story was both shocking and tragic to him.

"Well it seems to me like that boy if yours is gonna need a Daddy in his life."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you implying that..you..could be his Daddy?" I asked.

Lizard shrugged, "Well it's not like Big Brain or Pluto can do the job. I could teach the little guy a thing or two."

"I think he'll be fine" I said in a serious voice.

Lizard growled at me and once again took ahold of my wrist.

"Ow! Will you stop doing that!" I snapped.

"You listen to me girly, you and that brat of yours are lucky to still be alive! Do you know what we do to your kind?!"

I shook my head at him.

"We Fucking kill them! Kill them, take their valuables,and...we eat them!"

Once I heard that, my eyes widened in shock.

The words "We eat them" kept echoing in my head.

"You..eat.. them?...Wait a minute! Is that what we just had for dinner?!'

"Pretty tastey wasn't it?" Lizard said with an evil smirk.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna puke" I said as I pulled my fist away and heavily breathed in and out trying to keep everything down.

"Get used to it babe, because as long as you're here you're going to eat what we eat. And if you misbehaves and anyway you your mutt and your boy will be our next meal.Do you understand me?!"

I quickly nodded, "Yes sir, Can I go to bed now?"

"Good girl" he said before kissing my cheek and getting up to leave.

"See ya in the morning pretty girl."

When he was gone, I layed down in bed next to Carter and clutched my stomach. I can't believe I actually ate human meat!

And the worst part is..it didn't even taste that bad.

For a while I just laid there and watch Carter's little chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

Suddenly a noise caught my attention.

Zero was scratching at what seemed to be a closet door.

Getting up I went to my puppy's side.

"What is it Boy?You found something?"

He barked in response and continued to claw at the door.

Turning the door handel, I let Zero inside and saw him claw at a small hole in the closet wall!

Pushing him aside, I looked through the hole to see a path back to the main road.

'Good Boy Zero! Good Boy!" I said hugging and kissing him.

Running to the bedroom door, I locked it and barricaded it with the dresser.

When I was sure that no one could get through, I went back to the closet and began pulling at the wood.

I pulled so hard that my hands began to bleed.But I didn't care ,bleeding hands was definitely worth the freedom we were going to get.

When my hands couldn't take it anymore, I used my foot and kicked as hard as I could. Making a hole big enough for us to fit through.

"Hey what the fuck is going on in there?!" I heard Lizard scream as he tried to brake down the door!

Ignoring him, I quickly picked up Carter in my arms. Ran to the closet with him and Zero and shut the door behind us.

And ran as fast as my legs could carry me out of that hell hole.


	6. 6

"Zero wait up!" I called out as he ran ahead of us.

As I ran the only thoughts running through my head were, "I have to get back to the gas station! I just have too. Or Carter is never gonna be safe."

I stopped running when I noticed a small cave close by with an opening.

"..The mines" I said to myself.

Every ounce of me wanted to keep running, even if it took all night.

But this weather was getting colder and colder and I knew we wouldn't last out here. At least the cave would keep us out of the cold.

When I was sure that I wasn't being followed, I walked in with Zero and Carter inside.

To my surprise it was wasn't dark inside. It was dimly lit by lanters on the walls.

And there seemed to be a small track on the floor.

As we walked in further, I noticed there we're pictures of minors and what I assume to be there grave sites.

I was so busy observing my surroundings that didn't hear someone approaching us.

It wasn't until I heard Zero barking that I saw that it was none othet than Lizzard and boy did he look pissed!

"Get your ass back to the house now!" he snapped.

"Fuck off creep!" I screamed before kicking him in the kneecap.

While he kneeled down In pain, I ran as fast as I could back towards the opening.

I ran and ran until I could see the gas station again in the distance.

"Almost there Carter, were gonna make it!"

My adrenaline was rising and I can feel myself getting more and more excited.

But unfortunately when we were about a quarter of the way there, a pack of growling desert coyotes blocked our path and looked at us with hunger in their eyes.

Zero growled at them as we backed away from the pack.

I screamed as Zero tried to fight them off. But it was no good, my poor puppy was getting bit and scratched.

His once white fur was stained red with blood, and he was whimpering in pain.

But suddenly the pack was attacked by a familiar chain of spikes!

Lizard showed up out of nowhere and got Zero away from them.

He continued to fight them off until they finally left us alone and ran off in fear.

Slowly he turned back twards me, heavily breathing from both exhaustion and pain.

"You alright?" he asked.

I nodded and stared at him in disbelief. He had just saved our lives!

"Thay poor mutt of yours took quite a beatin" he said pointing at zero who was still bleeding.

"..Well if it wasn't for you, he'd be dead right now. We all would be."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen it's gonna get colder anytime now. So I suggest we move our asses. You carry Carter, I'll carry the dog."

"You aren't gonna eat him are you?" I aksed getting worried.

Lizard rolled his eyes, "Dog isn't something I'm fond of eating. To much fur for my taste. Plus I know how much he means to you."

I gave him a half smile and watched as he carried Zero over his shoulder.

"Where are we gonna go?' I asked.

"I say we get that truck of yours and go back to the house."

I stayed silent but chose to stick with the plan.

I didn't want to go back to the house. But after what Lizard had just done for us, giving him a ride was the least I could do.


	7. 7

When we finally made it back to the store, I nearly cried when I saw my truck.

Getting both Zero and Carter in the car, I opened the passenger seat for Lizard.

But when he got in, I noticed that he was bleeding pretty badly from his upper arm.

"How'd you get that?" I asked.

"Oh, damn coyotes must of bit me back there."

"Dose it hurt?" I asked reaching over to touch him.

But he just pulled away from me.

"Start driving!"

I sighed and did as he said. As I drove, Lizard just stared at me. And it was starting to make me super uncomfortable.

"I'm..uh guessing not to many girls come through the desert."

He smirked, "None half as pretty as you are."

"Pretty huh? Thanks." I saod mentally kicking myself for blushing.

Looking in the rerview mirror I saw that Carter was wide awake and Zero's head was in his lap.

I gave them a small smile and just focused on their well being.

I didn't care about what would happen to me, I just wanted to keep my family safe.

I was snapped back to reality when Lizard's broken, rough skinned hand, began to trail down the side of my thigh.

If it wasn't for the fact that I could feel his blood on me I would've gotten upset.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, I used my free hand to move his away.

"We're almost there, you need to rest your arm."

Lizard just groaned and looked away from me.

When he finally got back to the town, I parked in front of the house.

Waiting for us outside was Pluto and he looks super worried.

Quickly getting out of the truck, I pushed away my fear and put Carter into Pluto's arms.

"Listen to me take him inside and give him some big mama, Lizard is hurt and he needs me."

Pluto nodded and did as I asked.

Quickly running to the passengers side, I helped Lizard out and put his good arm around my shoulders.

He groaned in pain and leaned on me to the point to where I almost tipped over.

Looking down, I also noticed that he had a huge cut on his leg!

"What the hell?! How'd you get that?!" I practically screamed.

"Let's just fucking go inside!" He snapped.

With as much strength as I could muster I helped him back inside the house, with Zero close behind us.


	8. 8

"You're so lucky Lizard found you out there Amber. Those coyotes are vicious at night." Said Big brain.

I just ignored him and bandaged Lizard's arm and leg while he layed down on the couch.

"Thank you for helping him Amber, this family can't survive without Lizard" said Big mama holding Cater in her arms.

"Well if she hadn't run away, Lizard wouldn't be hurt right now!" snapped Big brain, clearly angry with me.

"Leave her alone she's back and that's all that matters." Said Lizard.

I was surprised that he'd even stick up for me at this point.

"Alright it's been a long night. I think it's time for all of us to get some rest.Amber you stay out here and help Lizard if he needs anything. In the morning we'll decide what were gonna do with you" said Big mama in a strict voice.

"Yes ma'am,.. I'm sorry about all of this."

Soon enough everyone was back in their own rooms.

The only one's left in the living room, was Carter, Zero, Lizard and Me.

I was on a blanket on the floor with a pillow under my head.

Carter was asleep in a tiny baby crib, pluto had found for him.

Zero was asleep in a corner of the room and Lizard was still awake on the couch and watching me.

At one point he tried to get up, but with both of his injuries he wasn't able to get far and just slumped down in pain.

"Don't move so much! You're gonna make it worse!" I said as I got up and kneel down next to him.

He just grunted and crossed his arms like a spoiled child.

"Please tell me how you got that cut on your leg." I said grazing my hand over his.

"When I hit those fuckers with my spikes, I through the chain too hard and cut myself they are you happy now?!" he snapped.

"Sorry... I was just asking." I said in a sad voice before laying back down on the floor.

"Lizard...thank you...you saved our lives."

With that said, I turned away from him and shut my eyes. But as I drifted off to sleep I heard him say

"You're welcome Amber."


	9. 9

The next morning I opened my heavy eyelids to find myself..well... sandwiched. Yes sandwiched between my puppy who was cuddled up next to me. And Lizard who had one arm drapped over me.

Over to the side of us, I found Carter sitting on his baby blanket, playing with an old teddy bear. And watching a blurry looking SpongeBob episode on TV.

And sitting next to him was Ruby.

She waved to me, and whispered a small "Good morning."

I whispered one back and tried to get up, but Lizard's grip was to strong.

"Don't get up yet babe.. it's to early" he said half asleep.

I shook my head at him, "You shouldn't be on the floor, its not good for your injuries."

"I don't care, they were worth getting. I have you back with me."

I nearly gasped as he pulled me closer. Sp close that our lips were on a few inches apart from each other.

But before they could touch, Big mama came into the room and pulled me onto my feet.

"Lizard you best get your ass back on that couch.Amber you come with me."

Not giving me much of a choice, she grabbed me by my arm and lead me through the house till we reached a small kitchen area.

It has a small stove in one corner, a countet littered with broken plates and cups. Trash bags that clearly needed to be thrown out. A fridge wich I'm sure didn't even work, and an ice box freezer with sliding doors stained with a red liquid.

My stomach started to become queasy at the thought of the freezer containing dead bodies.

Letting go of me, Big mama reached up and opened a cabinet above the counter.

My eyes grew wide at what was inside. A big box of fruit loops, frosted flakes, ritz crakcers, fruit gummie snacks, white bread and peanut butter.

"All this can be yours Amber, im sure by now you must realize food such as this doesn't come by us too often out here."

"Then where did you get all of this from?" I asked.

"I had pluto take your truck back to the gas station. He took as much food as he could. We had to trade a few valuables but this is much as we got."

"Well I appreciate that ma'am ,may I have some please?"

"Are you going to run away again?" she asked with a galre.

I felt the pit of my stomach grow cold at that question but I answered anyways.

"I can't stay here forever ma'am. My real home is in Houston."

"Is thay so? Well my dear who may I ask is waiting for you in Houston? A husband? A boyfriend?" Big mama asked.

Every ounce of me wanted to scream **_"Yes! I have a family who is gonna miss me! A husband who will come looking for me!"_**But I knew that if I said that she would know that I was lying about it.

Not to mention I already told Lizard that Carter's was fatherless.

So I juat shook my head at her and mentally called myself a dumb ass for doing this to myself.

"Well my dearest I'm willing to make a deal with you. You stay with us for three months, and by the third month if you find yourself still wanting to leave you may and we will not stop you. However if you choose to stay and you pull the same stunt as you did last night... we will kill you and raise that boy of yours ourselves."

Pushing back my anger, I looked her straight in the eye and kept a straight face.

"Do you understand me Amber?" She said in an almost threatening voice.

"Yes ma'am, we'll stay for as long as you'll have us."

She smiled at me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

But as for me I couldn't help but wonder what the hell I got myself into!


	10. 10

**_(A/N: okay I was looking through some of the chapters and I noticed that in chapter 2 a part was missing. after being grabbed Amber supposed to be knocked out buy something blunt and hard but I guess I forgot to write that part.but other than that this is going really good and I know there may be a few spelling errors but that's because I have dyslexia and I'm writing this on my phone. thank you know on with the story.)_**

So far three weeks have passed. Most days I usually help Big Mama cook and clean.But little did I know she could be somewhat of a control freak.

If I made one mistake in cleaning, such as missing a spot when I swept the floor she'd make me do it all over again.

Not wanting to make her mad, I just went along with whatever she told me to do.

This made me both admired and hated. Admired because Big mama would say I was like the daughter she always wanted and that Ruby should be more like me.

By her facial expressions I could tell Ruby hated me for this, although she still nice to me at times.

As for Carter, he didn't seem to be affected by our new living arrangements.

He and Ruby play together alot. Pluto loves sitting him on his lap and making him laugh.

Big mama always makes sure he's fed and changed, she sure is found of Carter.

Big brain pays him no mind, but Carter is getting to the point to where he's standing by holding onto things.He tends to hold onto the wheels of Big Brain's wheel chair alot!

He says he doesn't mind it, but I'm worried that Carter may push him to hard one day.

As for Lizard, well at first he couldn't do much because of his injuries. But afterwards he was healed he started holding Carter more. For hours I would sit and watch as he'd bounce Carter, throw him in the air and tickle him.

I have to admit that lizard was very good with my godson.

Maybe he could be a good daddy... Wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking?! He's a dangerous cannibal! Not father material at all...Well at least thats what my common sense was trying to tell me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Big mama called us all for Lunch.

"Come on Carter, let's go eat" I said as I reached for my baby.

But before I could pick him up, Lizard Stood up with him.

'I got him babe" he said with a wink.

With a shrug I fallowed them into the kitchen. Like the usual routine, I sat at the end of the table where Carter's high chair was.

Getting up to make him a bottle, I was stopped and pretty much pushed back down into my seat by Lizard. Who set a plate with a peanut butter sandwich on it Infront of me. And gave Carter a baby bottle with formula.

As he walked on the other side of me to sit beside me, Carter said one word that made the whole house go silent.

"Da-da.'

Both me and Lizard looked at each other in shock. Pluto giggled, and Big Brain and Ruby stayed silent.

Big Mama was the one to brake the tension.

"Well isn't that sweet, that dear little boy thinks your his daddy Lizard."

Neither one of us said anything. We just went about our business and ate our lunch.

But as I chowed down, so many thoughts were swarming in my brain.

And I was having mixed feelings about the whole situation.

**_*That Night*_**

Bedtime had become a routine too. You see Pluto had found a fairytale book that belonged to probably one of the victims they ate. And for some reason or another he wanted me to read it to him, Ruby and Carter every night before they went to bed.I didn't mind it though, I actually enjoyed it.

Right now everyone was sitting on the floor of my room and carter was laying next to me drifting in and out of sleep.

"And with the kiss of true love, snow-white awoke from her deep sleep. Jumping into the prince's arms, she said goodbye to the seven dwarfs and rode away happily to her new castle. They were married and lived.."

"Happily Ever after" said Lizard standing in the doorway of my room.

I stook my tounge out at him and shut the book.

"Alright time for both of you to go to bed. Ruby take the baby with you, I need to talk to Amber here."

Doing as their brother said, both Pluto and Ruby left the room with Carter.

I wasn't worried like I had been before. Because I knew neither of them would hurt Carter, I knew he was in good hands.

When they were gone, Lizard shut the door and stood in front of me.

"Hey.. about earlier" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I didn't see that one coming.But you dont have to do anything Lizard. He's a baby he didn't know any better."

"Relax babe, I'm not stressing about it" he said before sitting down next to me on the bed.

"But I did tell you before that boy of yours is going to need a daddy and his life. But I'll only do it if you're okay with it."

I shrugged, "I mean it's only been three weeks. Isn't starting a family with someone kind of soon?"

He shook his head "Not for me, family is all we have out here. Plus to tell you the truth Amber.. I've always wanted a family of my own."

As he said that he took ahold of my hand and placed kisses on the back of it. I could feel my heart pounding as he put my hand down and leaned in closer..


	11. 11

A part of me wanted to lean in closer as well. But why? I couldn't understand it myself at all. It's like theses urges inside of me were messing with me. But how could I just give myself to a complete stranger? But before I could even make up my mind. Lizard got impatient and and kissed me anyways!

It happened so suddenly that I didn't get a chance to close my eyes.

He continue to kiss me and I allowed myself to taste it.

His skin was warm, and I could taste the blood on his cleft lip...but it felt kinda nice.

So nice, that without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

As we kissed his fingers began to trace the curves of my body. And I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

Once his hand touched one of my boobs, I completely lost it!

"Dont!" I gasped and pulled myself away.

We both turned away and sat there awkwardly.

"Sorry..uh..I got a little excited" said Lizard in a somewhat pissed off vocie.

".. It's okay, maybe we should be getting some sleep now."

"Yeah ok, Night Amber." he said before leaving the room.

As I layed there I ran my fingers over my bottom lip. Somehow I could still taste him, and deep down I was fighting the urge to want to kiss him more.

And as much as I hated to admit it..his hand felt..kinda good.

I groaned in annoyance slammed my face in the pillow still battling my feelings as I drifted off to sleep.

**_*Lizard's POV*_**

I growled under my breath as I sat on the porch of the house.

Was I coming on to strong? Was she even attracted to me?.. Of course not, just fucking look at me! Im hideous! Yeah I may look like a man, but thanks to those stupid ass bombs. I'm never gonna look like a prince from her story book. A beautiful young girl like her would never fall for a cannibalistic asshole like me.

I groaned and covered my fave with my hands. Till the sound of footsteps nearby caught my attention.

Not letting my gaurd down, I quickly jumped to my feet, pulled out my gun and aimed at whatever was coming my way. But it was just Pluto and my other brother Goggle.

"Woah! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Goggle snapped.

I scoffed and lowerd my weapon. "And just where the hell have you been?" I snapped.

Goggle just glared at me, even as kids we couldn't get along.

Pluto quickly came between us and held up a beer can.

"B-Beer?"

I looked at him surprised. "Where'd you get this?"

"The old geezer at the store says it was passed it's experation date. Tastes pretty good to me" said Goggle.

I shrugged and took a sip. It was warm and bitter, but drowning away my sorrows in beer was better than nothing at all.

"So how's the new bitch you brought home?" Goggle asked nearly making me choke on my beer.

"She's not a bitch! Don't fucking talk about her that way!" I snapped.

"Woah, calm down! You sound like you actually care about her."

"Maybe I do" I said before taking another sip.

Both of my brothers looked at me like I had 3 heads. But I just flipped them off.

"Well how you gonna make her fall for you?" Goggle asked clearly trying to piss me off.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, shes a tough cookie."

"Sounds like you need some help, I know one thing no woman can resist" said Goggle in an almost cocky voice.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked.

Goggle just rolled his eyes at me, like it was so obvious.

"Jewelry dumbass!"

"Jewelry? Where the hell am I supposed to get jewelry?"

"In the lot stupid! Where we dump all the junk those strangers leave behind. Trust me, you want to make that Bitch yours you gotra give her some nice sparkly jewelry."

I nodded, he may have been on to something there.

"Alright, thanks Goggle. Comeon Pluto let's get a move on. Oh and Goggle one more thing."

He gasped as I threw the last of my beer into his face.

"Hey! What the fuck Lizard!"

"That's for calling her a bitch again."

With that said, I stomped away with Pluto close behind. Maybe if I did take my stupid brother's advice, Amber might just fall for me.


	12. 12

**_*Back to Amber's POV*_**

I awoke to the feeling of someone pulling on my sheets. And something licking my cheek.

Opening my eyes I saw that it was Zero, and Carter was standing beside him.

For being only 6 1/2 months he sure was mobile now. And he was standing up on things more and more now.

"Morning you guys" I sais as I sat up and gave each of them a kiss on the head.

Using his little baby hands, Carter grabbed both sides of my face and gave me a small baby kiss on my lips.

I said a small "Aww" as I pulled away.

But another voice spoke up, "Hey squirt quit stealing my kisses" said Lizard in a fake threatening voice as he came into the room.

"Dada!" Squealed Carter as he left my side and crawled to Lizard's side.

Picking him up, Lizard bounced him up and down and tickled him before turning to me.

"Morning babe, do me a favor. Get dressed and meet me outside will ya?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay but why?"

"Just do it! Big Mama can watch Carter. Just get dressed and meet me outside in 15 minutes."

With that said he left the room with Carter leaving me all alone with Zero.

"What do you think he has planned boy?"

Zero just panted and layed at the foot of my bed.

Getting up, I changed into one of the few outfits I had.

Wripped jean shorts, a red tank top, and white low top convers with red laces.

Putting my brown hair up into a ponytail, I did as Lizard said and went outside.

He was waiting outside for me by my truck, and he seemed to be eating some kind of bloody meat between two slices of bread.

It didn't take me long to realize that he was eating a human flesh sandwich.

However once he saw me, he scarfed the rest of it down and wiped away any access blood from his mouth.

Grabbing me by my hand, Lizard asked me to fallow him.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said with that creepy smile of his.

We continued to walk until we made it to the opening of the mines.

"I want to take you back inside here, but I thought maybe I'd push you around."

Looking down I saw that there was a small cart waiting for us by the entrance.

With a shrug I took his hand and let him help me into the cart.

"Hold on and don't get out until I tell you."

"Okay, I said as I held onto the sides of the cart and let him push me in deeper.

"Remember when you and Carter left that night?"

"Yeah I remember" I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"You went into these mines, promise me you'll never go in here without me again. Understand?"

"I understand, but I only went in here because I was trying to hide from you."

He grunted in response, clearly getting a little mad.

"It's not safe in here without someone to cover your ass. You're lucky you didn't run into Jupiter."

"Who's Jupiter?" I asked.

"He's like the leader of our clan. He doesn't take pity on anyone. He will kill and eat any outsider he can find. But he's hardly ever home so you shouldn't have to worry about him."

I nodded and couldn't help but feel a little scared. I hoped that I wouldn't run into this Jupiter in the near future.

Pushing away those thoughts, I remembered how I never showed Lizard my true gratitude that night.

So turning around to face him, I looked him in the eye and made him stop pushing.

"I...I never got a chance to really thank you for saving us... I'm sorry that you got hurt that night too."

He smirked and placed a hand on my cheek.

"I've taken worse beatings than that from my old man's belt. Plus in a weird way that event brought us together.'

I nodded and looked down with a small shy smile. Without warning, Lizard leaned in again and kissed my cheek.

Making me blush and smile like an idiot.

"Alright, enough of this mushy crap. Let's keep moving."

I giggled and sat back down in the cart.

We continued moving until we reached a darker part of the mines.

Sitting there in the dark, I began to get scared. But Lizard turned on a lantern and I couldn't believe what I was seeing!...


	13. 13

The lantern shown so many beautiful crystals and mineral rocks on the walls of the mines.Each of them sparkling with little rainbows.

I was so much in awe that I didn't realize that Lizard had put an arm around me.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, it's so beautiful" I said with a small squeal of excitement.

"Not half as beautiful as you are Amber" Lizard whispered in my ear.

Suddenly he took my left hand and slid a small ring on my finger.

In the dark I couldn't see it, so I held up my hand to the lantern to see it better.

It was absolutely beautiful! The band was silver and in the middle was a circular purple amethyst Jewel.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful. Thank you" I said with a bigger smile.

"I uh.. I'm glad you like it. I just wanted to give you something to show you..how much I really care about you Amber. You and your boy."

With every word that he said I could see the sincerty in his eyes.

And as much as I knew he was dangerous man, I also had feelings for him.

Fighting my inner thoughts I grabbed both of Lizard's hands and made him look me in the eye.

"...I care about you too. And I'm willing to give this a chance. But I need you to promise me ok?"

He looked at me with hope and excitement in his eyes.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens that you'll protect me and my god son and never hurt us. Promise me!"

Lizard nodded and kissed the ring on my finger.

"Consider this a promise ring.I promise to love and protect both of you."

With a bigger smile I wrapped my arms around him. And he wrapped his around my waste.

Making a bold move, he tilted my head back and and kissed me.

Once again I could taste his lips, skin and blood. But I didn't care, the kiss felt amazing! As we kissed his hands began to go lower, and he gave my ass a small squeeze making me squeal in shock.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a giggle.

"Sorry babe it's just so round, so perfect. I can't resist you."

"Slow your role there cowboy, we'll get around to that. We just gotta take it slow."

I half expected him to protest or grab it again.

But out of nowhere a concerned look crossed lizard's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

But before he could answer me, someone came walking up to us.

Walking into the light, I saw that it was an older man. And he was...normal looking.

Tall, long brown hair that went up to his shoulders. Matching beard, cold brown eyes and seemed to be wearing a white shirt and grey pants. And a grey robe.

To me he looked like someone who just escaped a mental institution.

But by the way Lizard was looking at him I knew he was not only insane but dangerous.

"Who's your friend Lizard?" The man asked with a creepy smile.

Lizard grunted and put an arm around me.

"This is Amber, Amber this is uhh..Papa Jupiter" Lizard said, somewhat nervous.

I give a small wave but felt really uncomfortable. Something about Jupiter didn't sit right with me.

"So you're the girl Lizard brought home huh? I can see why he wants to keep you alive. You're mighty pretty."

I look down embarrassed, and Lizard stood in front of me.

"We we're just leaving." said Lizard as he took me by the hand and tried to lead me away.

But Papa Jupiter stopped him by grabbing him by his collar.

"Just a minute lover boy, fresh meat in the desert today. Go get your brother and meet me back here ASAP!"

Lizard nodded and practically drag me out of the mines.

"So that's Jupiter? I kinda expected him to be..."

"Hideous? Fucking disgusting and deformed like us?' Lizard snapped.

"You're not hideous, and I was gonna say bigger and balder. Like Pluto and Big Brain."

Lizard sighed, "Sorry babe, I'm just irritated. I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"Well I didn't like it either. But like you said he hardly ever shows up ,we'll just avoid him."

With that said, Me and Lizard walks hand-in-hand back towards the house. With my new ring sparkling under the hot desert sun.


	14. 14

'Oh good your both back, he was starting to get a little fussy." said Big mama waiting for us by the front door with Carter in her arms.

Once he saw us he got excited and began to giggle and clap his little hands.

"Hey little guy" I said as I held him and kissed his little cheek.

Carter reached over for Lizard who just kissed the top of his head.

"Sorry little man, I'd love to hold ya but duty calls."

"Is it Jupiter?" Big mama asked.

"Yeah, he says there's new meat in the desert. Wants me and Pluto to head out there.'

"Kay just make sure you're both home in time for dinner."

"Kay, come on Pluto we got work to do."

As the two brothers set off on their journey. I whisper too small "be safe" as I watched them leave.

For the rest of the day I just sat on the couch with Big Mama and we watched Divorce Court together.

I was honestly surprised that she didn't make me clean the house today.

Not that I was complaining of course, I was happy that just lounge and watch Ruby play with Carter.

Suddenly Big Mama picked up my hand and studied my ring.

"Don't think I've ever seen you wear this. It's lovelylovely where'd you?"

"Lizard give it to me." I said feeling my cheeks start to blush again.

"Oh really? Well that's the first time lizard has ever given a gift this beautiful to a girl before. He must have really liked you Amber."

My blush continue to spread across my face and I could literally feel my cheeks burning.

"Think the two of you will ever give me apny grandbabies in the future?" she asked in I half teasing voice and I half serious voice

"I..umm..uhh.." as I tried to motor out an answer I heard the sound of another truck pull up to the house.

I nearly jumped as Lizard came through the front door. His face was sweaty and his shirt was soaked in blood!

"Where's your brother?" Big Mama asked.

"Out back, some of the meat still kicking. I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Still kickin?"I asked myself, "What could that mean?"

"Amber Honey, you get the night off tonight you just relax here while I go prepare dinner" said Big mama in an almost to happy voice.

I just nodded and change the channel to I found something to watch for me and the kids.

We we're halfway there was SpongeBob episode when I heard this strange... thumping noise coming from outside.

Getting up from the couch I followed the noise and peek through the living room window.

What I saw, made the pit of my stomach turn cold.

Pluto was banging the head of a corpse against a big boulder outside. And continue to do so until the head of the corpse split open! And bloody, gooey, veiny brains fell out like an egg that had just been cracked!

I held a hand my mouth and ran to the bathroom.

I breathes heavily as I stood over the rusty sink. Yet I couldn't get the six slushy sounded brains out of my mind.

"Uh Amber, you okay?" I heard Lizard ask

Turning around to face him I gassed and turned away blushing.

I had forgotten that he had been in the shower this whole time!


	15. 15

I covered my eyes with my hands but through the spaces of my fingers I did get a good look at Lizard's body.

For being a little bit older, Lizard had a toned chest. He had a few scars and burn marks on his upper chest.

And without thinking I reached over and traced them with my finger.

"Did they hurt?" I asked.

"Just a little" he said through heavy breaths.

Knowing that this was turning him on, I quickly pulled my hand away.

But like all other times, Lizard's grip was stronger.

And he tried to get me to touch him...down there!

With a gasp, I snus my hand away and quickly looked around for the nearest towel.

"Cover yourself will ya!?" I asked trying to avoid looking at his naked body any longer.

He just smiled and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Sooner or later babe, you're gonna gove yourself to me."

"I know...just give me time."

With that said I gave him a quick kiss and went back to the living room.**_-Later-_**"Come on little man, come to Da-da" said Lizard holding out his arms, waiting for a wobbly walking Carter to come to him."

"Kay, I'm letting go now" I said as I let go of his little hands and allowed him to try to walk on his own.

We both watched in awe as my baby took a few steps. But tumbled a little when he was a good two feet away from lizard's arms.

Poor little guy looked like he was ready to cry and stuck out his little pouty lip.

But Lizard picked him up and tickled his little chubby thighs.

The two of them we're getting really close and even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Look at you two, picture perfect parents" said Big Mama. "When y'all are ready dinners on the table."

For dinner that night the family happily indulge in their "special"meat.

As for me I had a cheese sandwich and a bowl of lukewarm tomato soup.. at least I hoped it was tomato soup.

"So boy'show was the hunt today? I want to hear all about it" said Big mama.

"Well when we got there, there were about four of these guys and weird looking bodysuits. And they were picking up rocks and they even caught a fish in the stream. But when they least expected it Pluto snuck up behind them and jam them the back of their heads with his pickaxe!"

Pluto giggled, "Bam!" said Pluto pounding his fist on the table and excitement.

"One tried to get away, by climbing over the hills. But I stabbed him in his Fucking spine with my spikes!"

Both Big Mama and Pluto soon joined in.

As for me and Ruby we just looked at each other with disapproval.

And Carter was to busy falling asleep in his highchair to notice anything.

Later when everyone was asleep in their rooms, I was wide awake in mine.

Carter was asleep in his crib with Zero next to him.And I was just staring up at the ceiling.

I couldn't help but wonder why the government did this. Why those men bodysuits came here. I mean what more could they possibly be looking for?

What worried me more than anything was what if the fumes from the bombs were still in the area.

Would me and Carter get infected as well?

With all these thoughts burning in my mind, I tossed and turned in my bed.

But when I turned over on my left side, I notice that I wasn't alone in my bed anymore!

Lizard was laying right beside me!!


	16. 16

I gasped as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer.

"What are you doing in here?!" I whispered.

"It was cold in my room babe,I figured id be warmer with you."

I smirked, "That's the best excuse you got?'

He shrugged, "Worth a shot."

I shook my head at him and snuggled closer.

"Well since you're here we might as well get some sleep."

"I'm not sleepy" he said before kissing me and running his fingers through my hair.

I kissed back, but as I did I could feel Lizard's boner against my thigh.

A part of me wanted to to reach down and touch it. But my shyness got the better of me.

"Lizard stop! What if Carter wakes up?"

Lizard groaned and got off of me.

"You really know how to give a guy blue balls dont ya?" He snapped before getting up to leave.But I gently grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Lizard.. it's not that I don't have feeling's for you, because I do.And it's not how you look either, because I know it's not your fault... it's just that.. when I was younger... someone did things to me.

Hearing that, must of caught his attention because Lizard got back in bed with me.

"What do you mean did things to you?" he asked with a serious face.

I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"... It's not easy for me to talk about. But I'll tell you anyways. You see growing up, it was just me and my mom. She had me when she was only 17. My dad completely abandoned her so I never knew him.

At first things we're great, my mom and me lived with my grandparents and we all got along well. But when I was around 13 my mom started dating again.

She dated a man Named Doug Bukowski and he was nice at first.

But after we moved in with him..things started changing.

When my mom wasn't around..he would make me come into his room..and take off my clothes."

Lizards eye's widened at that statement.

"He would touch me and make me touch him. He even went as far as to take pictures of me...Like a sick fucker!"

"Did you..ever tell your mom?" Lizard asked.

I nodded, "Yeah but she didn't believe me. She would always take his side over mine.

When I was 14 he tried to take my virginity but I fought him off and ran away from home. I stayed with my friend Crystal and her family till we got older. I eventually got my own place and well..I haven't talked to my mother since.

Suddenly Lizard hugged me. So tight that I gasped in shock.

"I.. I'm so sorry Amber. I'm so sorry that happened to you. If I knew where that fucker was I'd rip his god damned limbs off one by one and watch him bleed to death!" You don't deserve what happened to you...but now I understand. You didn't give yourself to me because, you're still a virgin aren't you?"

I nodded and blushed with embarrassment.

Lizard just held me tighter, "It's okay I'm here now and I'll keep you safe."

For the rest of the night I stayed in Lizard's arms and finally allowed myself to cry. I had been holding this in to long that it was killing me.

But little did I know, the two of us were about to cross paths with Doug very very soon.


	17. 17

2 1/2 months have passed already. And the weather was just getting hotter and hotter by the day.

But somedays were bearable, like today.

There was a small breeze, and Carter and Ruby and I were swinging on a old swing set at the edge of town.

"Amber.. what's Houston like?" Ruby asked swinging a little higher than us.

"Well it's not as hot as it is here, and there are plenty of places to get normal food. I sure do miss the Pizza hut from back home." I said feeling my mouth water at the thought of Pizza.

"What's Pizza?' Ruby asked.

I looked at her like she was absolutely insane.But then again she was raised in this desert her whole life so I couldn't really blame her for asking the question.

"You've never had pizza?! Oh my gosh girl that's crazy!"

She shrugged, "Well we never started eating regular food until you got here. Maybe if you and my brother get married one day you can take me back to Houston with you.." she said in a shy voice.

"Well weather in marry your brother or not I'll take you up there okay?"

She smiled at me and held out her pinky finger.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise" with that said we intertwined are pinkies together. And knocked our heads up at the sound of someone coming twards us.

It was Lizard who had Zero right beside him.

"Dada! Squealed Carter.

Lizard smiled at him and got me back onto my feet.

"Ruby keep an eye on Carter I need to talk to Amber. And make sure Zero doesn't go running off."

Ruby look down disappointed but held Carter anyways and petted 0 as he got closer to her.

Taking me by my hand, Lizard led me to another part of town.

"What's going on?" I asked.

We stopped walking and Lizard pressed his lips against mine in a surprise kiss.

"Just wanted some time alone with you" he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, "Smooth, but really Lizard what did you want to tell me?"

Lizard groaned, "You're too smart for me. Look Chicago called us up on the radio this morning and said that a group of people are coming towards the old fart store. Now normally me and Pluto would go down there. But Papa Jupiter is coming by in a bit tell us his plan for dropping the family in the desert. So I was hoping you and Ruby you could drop by the old fart store and see exactly what we're dealing with. Plus you can pick up some more food while you're there."

At first I was hesitant I didn't exactly want to be part of this hunt.

But I also didn't want to go hungry or piss off anybody.

So with a heavy heart I said " Okay, I can do that."

Lizard hugged me and assured me that Big mama and Pluto would watch Carter.

Next thing I knew me and Ruby were in my truck and on our way to the store.


	18. 18

Finally we pulled up to the store.

"Okay Ruby, you keep am eye out for the family, but don't let them see you. I'm gonna run into the store real quick."

Ruby nodded and climbed into the back seat.

Walking inside I was surprised to find the store somewhat empty.

Not many goods we're on the shelves and the owner was nowhere to be seen.

"Better make this quick" I said as I took a few items into my arms.

More breads, peanut butter and jelly mixed together in a jar. A jar of pickles. Tomato sauce, a box of noodles, fruit Rollups, and a a few bottles of water.

"Well I can see they're treating you well" said the old man, making me almost drop everything in my arms.

"Yes...look I know this is a stupid question but why didn't you stop them?" I asked.

He sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Because they're dangerous Amber, and because I knew they wouldn't hurt you."

I gave him an "Are you serious?!" kind of look, but just ignored him and placed my items on the counter.

"I'm assuming you don't have any cash on you."

"No but I do have a few valuables that are just as good."

I reached into my pocket but as I did thebold man noticed the ring on my finger.

"That would do just fine" he said flashing his ugly yellow teeth.

"No way! This is mine" I said as if I was a kid who didn't want to share her toys.

"Here, found these in the dump site yesterday" I said handing over a pair of fancy looking diamond bracelet's.

"Even better, nice doing business with ya Amber."

I just rolled my eyes and started to make my way back to the truck. When suddenly a blue truck with an RV attached pulled up in front of the gas pumps.

"Just ignore them, and get out of here" said the man.

I did as he asked and and walked as fast as I could. But an older man stopped me.

"Ms. are you alrigh?" he asked.

He seemed to be in his 40s, he was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt with brown pants. A black baseball cap and he had a big mustache on his face.

"Uh, yes sir I just have to take this food home to my family now. Kinda in a hurry."

'Oh how nice, do you live around here sweetie?" Asked a woman behind him, who I assumed was his wife.

She had a mom kind of hairdo, short and brown. A pink shirt, white pants, and sunglasses.

"Yes ma'am" I said doing my best to be polite.

"That's a lot of food dear, are you sure you can manage on your own?"

"Yes ma'am" I said trying not to get impatient.

But as I said that, a man came out of the RV and I knew right away who he was...


	19. 19

"Doug would you mind helping this young lady?" the woman asked.

Just hearing the name made my blood run cold.

"N-No, I'm fine really! I have to go!" I said practically running to my truck.

Getting in, I placed my food items on the floor and turn the truck on.

"Amber.. you ok?" Ruby asked.

I just nodded and drove away. Hoping to God that Doug didn't realize who I was.

But as a drove away, I could see more members of the family in the rearview mirror.

The man and woman had two kids with them.

A boy who looked about 17 or 18 years old. Wearing a green shirt with black long sleeves, jeans and black Converse. He had black hair and he was super skinny.

The other was a girl, probably around the same age. Short blond hair up in a braid, white tank top jean shorts and sandals.

And she seemed to be annoyed for some reason.

But what I saw next shook me to my core.

Doug was kissing a young woman in a pink dress with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. And in the woman's arms was ... a baby. A baby girl. She couldn't have been any older than Carter.

Small, curly brown hair, and dressed in a purple onesie with a white sun hat.

"... Fucking bastard!" I muttered under my breath.

We drove down the road in silence all the way back to the house.

I asked Ruby to put the groceries away as I sat in my truck feeling my anger boiling inside me.

Until someone open the truck door, making me snap my head up in response.

"You okay babe?" Lizard asked.

"Not really" I said before opening a bottle of water and taking a sip. Sure it is hot and tasted horrible but I didn't care better than going thirsty.

I offered some to lizard but he just pushed it away.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?" He asked getting irritated.

"Lizard... I saw Doug" said choking back my tears of anger.

"... What?! Where babe?!"

"He's probably already left the gas station. I ran Into him on my way back here. I'm guessing things didn't work out between him and my mom because he has a new family. A baby ontop of that!"

Without warning, Lizard grab me by my arm and ran with me back to the main road.


	20. 20

"Lizard where are we going?!" I snapped.

He didn't answer me, he just kept running until eventually we both duct down behind a pile of large rocks.

"They're bound to drive past us at some point" Lizard said with excitement in his voice.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because whenever a new group passes by here, the old fart always tells them to go down this main road.

It's our way of trapping them out here."

And as if on cue, the truck and RV began to drive down the dirt road.

"Watch and learn Baby Doll" Lizard said before tossing his spikes out into the middle of the road.

The tires on the truck instantly popped! The old man lost control of the wheel, and right before my very eyes crashed head on into a hudge boulder!!

Pulling his spikes back onto his body, Lizard ran back to me and told me to start running so neither of us were seen.

When we were a good distance away from the crash site, Lizard began to chuckle to himself.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see the way he hit that rock? Boom!"

I just smirked and nodded.

I knew I shouldn't be happy, but I was.

"So what's gonna happen now?" I asked.

"Well they're not going anywhere anytime soon I promise. Once it gets dark me and Pluto will invade their camp."

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No, it's not safe for you Amber. I don't want you getting hurt."

I looked at him in shock, "I won't get hurt! I want to see the look on Doug's face when you kill him."

Lizard looked at me in shock. Honestly I was surprised that I had even said that.

"I'll think about it Amber, but I still think it's a bad idea."

"Fine!" I said walking back to the house with him, both of us not saying a word.

When we got back, Lizard explained the situation to Big mama and Pluto and Big Brain.

Ruby had run off somewhere and Carter was asleep on the floor next to Zero who was watching over him.

"Good boy" I whispered before petting my puppy.

"Leav' em be Amber, he's fine." Said Big Brain.

"I think he'll be more comfortable in his crib."

"Oh relax honey, he'll be just fine. But as for you, you should take a nap too. You look so exhausted." Said Big Mama.

"Yes, ma'am" I said before going into my room and laying down.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. But as I slept, I began to have horrible nightmares about Doug.

_**-NightMare-**__"Come on Pretty girl, show your new Daddy what's underneath that nightgown."__"No! Stop it Doug, or I'll tell my mom" I said backing away from him.__Take off your fucking nightgown Now! Or Daddy takes off his belt and beats you for disobeying him!"_

I sat up heavily breathing and cried into my hands.

I hated Doug, I hated him for everything you put me through. I wanted him dead!

I I wanted him to feel the hurt and suffering he put me through.

"Babe? You okay?"

I looked down and saw Lizard next to me... Shirtless!


	21. 21

**_(LEMON SCENE!! You have been warned)_**

"Uh yeah just a bad dream" I said feeling my face blushing.

"Aw my poor baby girl" he said before kissing up my arm and up to my shoulder.

I could feel my heart begin to race with every kiss he gave me.

"You have a habit of sneaking into my bed..is there a reason you're not wearing a shirt?"

"It's hot in here" was all he said before kissing my neck.

I tried not to give in but a part of me was definitely losing this fight.

I let myself lay down and allow Lizard to kiss my neck and chest.

"If you want me to stop I will" he said looking up at me.

Pushing away my fear, I grabbed him by the back of his head and said "No one's asking you too" before kissing him.

He smirked into the kiss before slipping his tounge into my mouth.

I let out a small moan and allowed him to do as he pleased.

Next thing I knew my shorts and tank top were off. Leaving me in just my bra and undies.

I blushed as he looked at me with hungry eyes.

I was so nervous that I shut my eyes as he unlatched my bra and took it off.

Now that I was exposed and vulnerable in front of him. I got super shy and covered my boobs with my hands.

"Babe, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'll treat you better than that asshole ever could" Said Lizard taking hold of my wrists but much gentler this time.

Letting my guard down, I let out a shaky breast before letting him remove my hands.

I threw my head back as he began to squeeze them and lick my nipples.

His hand began to go lower and I could feel myself getting really wet as he striped off my last bit of clothing.

Standing up, Lizard took off his pants and kenneled over me spreading my legs apart.

"This might hurt a little, but just hold onto me, you'll start feeling better soon I promise."

"Okay" I said as I prepared myself for him.

I gasped and grunted in pain as he slid into me.

He was so big! So big that I could feel him pulsing inside me.

Without warning, Lizard began to pump in and out of me faster and faster.

I held onto him like he asked and tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Babe..you okay? Am I hurting you?" Lizard asked, putting a hand to my cheek.

I shook my head, "I'm fine. I just never thought that my first time..would feel this good. Lizard.. please don't stop."

With a smile, Lizard continued.

We went at it for what seemed like forever. Until eventually the both of us came together.

Getting off of me, Lizard took me in his arms and layed there with me.

Both of us sweaty and breathing heavily.

Feeling exhaustion taking over me, I looked at Lizard one last time before shutting my eyes.

But as I could feel Lizard giving me one last kiss and saying something that made my heart race...

"I Love You Amber."


	22. 22

When I awoke again, I covered myself from the cold with my blanket. Being naked in the desert at night was definitely not a good idea.

Getting up to get dressed, I noticed that I was...alone.

"Lizard?" I whispered, trying to look around the dark room for him.

Reaching into my bag, I quickly put on some jeans and and a long sleeved blue shirt with black skulls on it.

When I was done, I went to the bedroom door and tried to open it..but it was locked.

"What the hell?!" I muttered under my breath.

But from the other side of the door, I could hear Lizard talking to Big Mama.

"Make sure she stays home. Last thing I want is for her to get hurt."

"But Lizard if she wakes up shes gonna know where you went."

"She can be mad all she wants, I have a job to do. She doesn't need to see what were gonna do."

With that said, I heard the front door close.

I balled up my fists in anger. How could he leave me out of this?! He knew what this meant to me!

Going into the closet, I pealed away the wood that was reattached when I made the hole the first time. I kept pulling until it was big enough for me to fit through, and ran off into the night.

I knew deep down though, that I was braking the rules. That I was leaving Carter behind, that I was probably gonna witness something that would scar me for life.

But my anger got the best of me. And all I could think about was finding Doug's camp and watching him die!

**_*Later*_**I ran a good distance, until I heard papa Jupiter's voice coming from inside the mines.

He was telling pluto do something and I could hear the sound of someone groaning.

"They got somebody" I whispered under my breath.

"Amber?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I jumped and came face to face with goggle. Lizard had described him to me before so I knew what he looked like.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Keep your voice down!" I snapped.

"Well if you're trying to hide, you're not doing a very good job. If you don't want my idiot brother to find you, you best come with me."

With a roll of my eyes, I fallowed Goggle up the hills, until we found a spot away from the mines.

"So this is where you hide out?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Keeping an eye out for any visitors that we may have."

"Let me see those" I said before looking into them.

I could see Doug walking to the campsite with a Teddy bear and a fishing pole. I gritted my teeth as I watched him go inside the RV with his wife.

"Bastard" I said before handing the binoculars back.

But as I did a hudge German Shepherd came out of nowhere and attacked Goggle!

He screamed as the dog bit into his neck, making blood squirt in all directions.

"Bad boy! Stop it!" I screamed pulling the dog off and shooing him away.

Goggle layed there still bleeding, and choking on his own blood.

"Goggle! Hang in there it's gonna be ok!" I said beginning to panic.

But suddenly a sound like a bomb went off! And before my very eyes was a man tied up and burning alive!!


	23. 23

I was in such a state if shock, that I fell back on my ass.

I watched as the man screamed as flames covered his body.

His wife, son, Doug and his wife did all that they could to put the fire out.

But as they did, I saw Lizard jump from the top of the RV and go inside.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked myself before running down the hill. Running past the hysterical family, I hid behind the RV and peeked inside.

Pluto was ontop of the blonde girl I saw at the gas station, with his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

I also saw Lizard raiding the families fridge. Stuffing his face with what seemed to be a salad and then washing it down with a carton of milk.

Then I nearly gaged as he tore off the head of a little bird in a cage and drank it's blood!

I tapped on the window to get their attention, but with the blonde girls muffled screams and Dougs baby crying. Neither of them could hear me.

At one point, Lizard pulled Pluto off of the girl and put his gun to his face.

"I told you to move! So move!" he growled. Pluto begin to bang on things in frustration, until he got distracted by the baby.

But once I saw what lizard was doing I could feel my blood run cold.

He held the girl down and unzipped his pants!

The girl screamed and screamed as he had his way with her.

Not being able to take it anymore, I ran away from the RV. Tears running down my face as I ran back up the hill. As I ran I heard the sound of two gun shots going off!

With a shaky hand I picked up Goggles binoculars and look through them.

Doug was shooting at Pluto who had something in his arms. And Lizard was limping and saying "God-damned Bitch stuck me like a pig!"

"Fucking bastard!" I growled under my breath before running back to the house.

There was no way in hell I was with him now!


	24. 24

When I got back to the house, my eyes were red from crying in my face were bald up in anger.

I crawled back into the room through the hole in the closet and began to stuff what little clothing I had in my bags.

When I was sure I had everything I pushed my way through the door and walked down the hall to get carter.

Fully unaware that Big Mama was awake watching TV.

Once she saw me, a look of concern crossed her face.

"Amber? Amber Baby what's wrong?" she asked.

I just ignored her and went into the room.

Picking up a sleeping Carter, I called for Zero too.

"Amber? Where are you going?" I heard Ruby ask in a sad voice. I just shook my head at her and walked back into the living room.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Big Mama asked blocking my path.

"I'm leaving! I'm not staying here anymore! As of right now at the stroke of midnight it has officially been 3 months and you said I could leave after 3 months!" I snapped, hoping no tears would fall again for my eyes.

"But..But I thought you we're happy here. I thought everything was going good" I heard her say with a crack in her voice.

"Just let us go!" I said trying to push past her.

But as I did, Pluto and Lizard walked through the door.

Pluto was still holding something in his arms but I was too upset to even look at what it was.

"What's going on here?' Lizard asked clutching his still bleeding leg.

I glared at him and stormed past everyone to get to my truck.

"Amber! Babe where are you going?!' Lizard asked as he limped towards me.

"Dont fucking fallow me! I don't even wanna look at you!' I snapped as I put both Carter and Zero in the back seat.

"Why are you acting like this?! And where do you think you're going?!' he demanded.

"None of you're damn business! Anywhere is better than being here with you! If you want a girl here with you bring home that blonde bitch you we're fucking!"

Lizard looked at me in shock, ",How did you find ou-...You fallowed me didn't you?!' He growled.

"And so what if I did?! I told you I wanted to see him die. I went there to make sure that you didn't get hurt, and then I catch you fuking somebody else! After you told me...you loved me!" I said finally letting the tears fall again.

Lizard stayed silent, but reached out to touch my face.

I quickly pushed his hand away and slapped the hell out of him! So hard that blood got on hand.

"I never want to see you again! Good fucking bye!"

With that said I jumped into the truck, lock the doors and drove off.

In the rear view mirror I could see lizard calling out to me and chasing the truck.

But I was to hurt and upset to care. I just continued driving into the night hoping that I could somehow escape this hell hole!


	25. 25

Trying to put everything out of my mind, I turned on the radio. But no matter what station I put it on the songs were just weren't helping.

_"Love hurts, Love scars, Love wounds, and marks.."__"_

_Only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go..."__"_

_It must of been love, but it's over Now!!.."_"

Ugh! What the hell is wrong with you raido?!" I groaned as I switched the knob again. But when I did, I seemed to pick up a voice...a voice that sounded an awful lot like...Big Brains!

"Goggle?.. Where's Goggle?!..I told you.. you've got to kill them all!!!"

Stopping the truck, I turned up the volume to listen better.

Suddenly Dougs voice came on!

"Why are you doing this to us?! Why?! Give me back my little girl! What do you want from us?!"

I gasped once I heard the sound of the baby girl crying.

"They took her!" I gasped.

Getting back in the truck, I started heading back towards the town.

I wasn't doing this for Lizard, I wasn't doing this for me. I was doing this for that poor little girl. I didn't care if she was Doug's daughter or not!

She didn't ask to be born or taken away. And a part of me knew I shouldn't care about her. But I couldn't just sit there and act like an innocent life wasn't hanging in the balance.

When I finally made it back, I found Lizard sitting outside with his face in his hands.

Was he... Crying?... Pushing those sentimental thoughts aside. I got out of the truck and stormed right up to him.

"Amber?!" Lizard said in a excited voice, but his smile faded when I glared at him and grabbed him by his vest.

"What the fuck we're you thinking?! How could you two kidnapp an innocent baby?!" I growled.

"Hey it wasn't my idea, Pluto was the one who took her" said Lizard getting defensive.

"Well you're both idiots for doing it! Doug is gonna come here looking for that little girl! What the hell are you gonna do about that?!" I snapped.

Lizard smirked, "We will kill him ofcourse. Thats what you wanted all along right?"

I could feel my face burning up in anger at this point.

"Don't try to fucking manipulate me! Yes I wanted Doug dead, but I never wanted to cause harm to his daughter."

Lizard groaned, "You're difficult you know that! You act like we can't raise that baby as our own after we kill that prick."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not doing that. Even if Doug dies, that little girl doesn't belong here. Hell I never belonged here in the first place!"

Lizard looked at me in shock, almost hurt at what I had just said.

"So..you regret what we did?" He asked.

"I wouldn't if you didn't fuck someone else! I open up to you! I gave myself to you, and you and break my fucking heart! Why did you do it huh?! Why?!"

I asked slamming my fists against his chest."

"I fucked up! Ok I fucked up okay?! I didn't mean to hurt you! You have to understand this is what we do. We rape women and kill them. I wasn't thinking ok! I'm an asshole, I'm a murdering bastard. But I never ever meant to hurt you. When I said I loved you I meant it."

I wanted to believe him, I really did. But I just couldn't control my emotions. I was ti mad and hurt to forgive him.

"All I know is that if Doug comes for that little girl, you guys just better be prepared."

With that said, I got into my truck and drove around the town till I found another empty house.

I walked in with Carter and Zero and layed down on a blanket on the floor. Both of them slept just fine, but as for me I tried to sleep. But all I could think about was the events that would take place tommorow.


	26. 26

"Amber?..Amber wake up!" I heard a voice say as they shook me.

Opening my eyes I groaned when I saw it was Lizard.

"Don't touch me" I said moving away from him.

But I began to panic when I noticed neither Carter or Zero wasn't there with me.

"Where the hell are they?!" I snapped.

"Chill the fuck out, They're with mama back home. Now hold still for a minute."

He said before putting something warm, sticky and red on my face and arms.

"Ugh! What the fuck is this?!"

"Blood, just hold still and keep it on." he said smearing more on my shirt.

"Why the hell are you putting this on me?!" I said trying to push him away.

He groaned and grabbed me tight by my shoulders.

"Look Amber! We both know Doug is gonna come down here soon.

So in order to get him here faster, go find him and act like you need help.

"What?! Lizard what if he recognizes me?!"

"You really think he's gonna you coverd in all of this blood? Just go out there and find him. Tell him you were kidnapped and lead him to us. We'll kill him! You wanted to be a part of this so now you are."

I rolled my eyes at him but I knew deep down that he did have a good plan.

"Fine, but like I said before that little girl is going to live."

Getting up and ignoring the squishy feeling of blood in my bra.

I started walking out of the house, when suddenly Lizard grab my hand. Pulled me by my arm and held me.

"I said don't touch me!" I said trying my best not to give into him.

But next thing I knew my lips were intertwined with his.

And eventually I melted into his kiss.

When he pulled away he smirked in satisfaction and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Be safe out there ok?"

"I hate you" I said with a straight face.

"Love you too Amber" I heard him say as I walked out into the hot dessert sun.


	27. 27

"God this is so gross" I groaned as I felt the blood sticking all over my body.

But suddenly I saw Doug! And he had a bat in one had and the same German Shepherd dog on a leash.

"...You can do this. He needs to pay for what he's done to you." I said to myself before taking a deep breath and running towards him.

"Help! Sir please help me!!' I cried out to him.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? Where did you come from?" he asked.

"P.. People.. There are people living in this desert sir. They took me away from my family! But I..I escaped them. Please help me." I said making tears come to my eyes.

"..Can you take me to them? Those bastards..they killed my wife. They took my little girl."

"Yes! I saw them bring a little girl home with them last night. I can take you to them!"

"Thank you..I just have to get her back. Let's go!"

With that said Doug ran with both me and his dog who I later found out was named Beast. Through the desert till we came back to the town.

"Where are they?" Doug whispered to me.

"All over the place, but I do know..that one lives there" I said pointing to Big Mama's house.


	28. 28

For a while all I did was sit there listening to Beast panting in the heat.

But I gasped when I heard footsteps approaching the car.

Quickly squatting down and closing Beast's mouth with my hand. I looked up to catch a quick glance at whoever it was.

"Amber?" I heard a mumbley voice say.

I was relieved to see that it was Pluto, and he was holding a pickaxe.

"Pluto! Listen to me, Doug is here. He's in the house! You have to stop him before he kills one of us."

Pluto smirked in response before helping me out of the car.

"Sorry Beast" I said feeling sorry for the poor doggy. But told myself to mentally prepare for whatever was gonna happen next.

**_*_**"Pluto where's Lizard?" I whispered as we snuck around the back of the house.

He just shrugged at me.

"Is Carter ok?"

Pluto nodded and said "Mama."

I wanted to ask him more questions, but quickly kneeled down with Pluto when we saw Doug going to the house.

From inside I can hear Big Brain... singing. And he was singing the national anthem while gasping for air.

To get a better look both me and Pluto peeked inside a nearby window.

And we both sad dog walking up behind Big Brain clutching the wooden baseball bat in his hands.

I could feel my heart race as Doug got closer and closer.

"Where's my baby? Where is she?!" Doug demanded.

"I don't know where she is..I never leave this place" said Big Brain.

He then begin to rent to Doug about the bombs and how the US government was to blame for how the mutants looked now.

"It wasn't... until we met another one of your kind. Who was kind tobus and accepted us for who we are now. That things began to seem normal again."

With that said Big Brain went into a hysterical fit of laughter!

Doug ignored him and threatened him with the bat again.

"Where's my baby?!.. What's so funny?!" Doug snapped.

"It's breakfast time!" Big Brain shouted before Pluto burst through the door and beagn going after Doug!


	29. 29

"Holy shit!" I screamed, and could feel my heart racing as Pluto continued to attack Doug.

Snapping myself out of it, I ran to Big Brains side.

"Are you okay?"

He just continued to chuckle at the commotion that was going on.

"Big Brain listen to me! Where's Lizard?!"

"Talk to him yourself if you're so damn worried" he said before handing me his walkie talkie.

Snatching it away, I quickly ran into another room and locked myself inside.

"Lizard! Lizard It's me where are you?!' I practically screamed.

It took a sec but his voice finally came through.

"Babe? What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked.

"Listen to me, Doug is here! Pluto is trying to kill him. I'm scared Lizard what do I do?!"

"Okay calm down. Get out of the house and meet me back at Big Mama's."

"But what about Pluto and Big Brain?" I asked getting more and more scared.

"They'll be fine, they've handled worse situations before. Just do as I say before this asshole trys to do something to you!"

With that said, Lizard's vocie disappeared.

But before I could leave the room, Doug came bursting through the door.

"What are you doing in here?! I thought I told you to stay with beast!"

I glared at him, "I don't take orders from a fucking child molester!"

"What?! What are you talking about?!'

"You don't get it do you Dumbass?!.. It's me..Amber."

Once I said my name Doug's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"But...how?..It can't be you. How can it be you?!"

"Doesn't fucking matter! Never I thought your pass would come back to haunt you, did you?!"

"Amber.. I.. I'm sorry but now is not the best time to be bringing up the past. We're going to die if we don't get out of here!!"

"No Doug.. The only one dying today is YOU!"

With that said Pluto broke down the door and jammed his axe into Doug's shoulder!"

Doug screamed in pain and clutched his wound. Dropping his bat in the process at my feet.

Quickly grabbing it I smashed it across his head knocking him the hell out.

"Get him the hell out of my sight. We'll figure out what to do with him later."

I said to Pluto before leaving to meet up with Lizard.


	30. 30

Pushing the door open I smirked as Pluto banged Doug's head against the doorway.

"Oh thank god you're both okay" Said Big Mama throwing her arms around me.

"Is Carter okay?"

"Yes he's fine, Ruby is watching him."

"Well I'll be damned! You got him!" Said Lizard coming into the room with a big smile.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Big Mama asked.

"I say we lock his ass in the meat freezer. When he's ready we chop him up and turn them into barbecue."

Once I said that all three of them looked at me like I was nuts.

"What?! Unless y'all have a better plan, stick with what I said."

"Babe..that is the best idea I've ever heard!" Lizard said before giving me a big kiss on the cheek.

"You heard her! Lock his ass in that freezer we're going to eat good tonight!"

"Alright boys you keep an eye on him. Amber let's get you cleaned up" said Big Mama leading me into her room.

Once we got inside, I saw Doug's baby laying on her bed.

"Cute little thing isn't she?" Big mama asked wiping blood away from my face with a wet washcloth.

"Yes she is, he kind of looks like him." I said in a flat voice.

"Sad that she has to grow up without her parents.Are you sure you and Lizard can't raise her?"

"Don't you think one baby is enough?" I said in a serious voice.

"Well Amber like any other mama I want plenty of grandbabies."

"I understand that but like I've said before that little girl doesn't belong here with us. She has a family out there who can raise her."

Big Mama began to protest with suddenly the sound of someone screaming filled the room.

"What was that?" I asked getting scared.

"Go see what it is Baby girl. I'll keep an eye on Katherine.

Quicker jumping to my feet, I ran back to the kitchen and saw both Pluto and lizard struggling to keep Doug in the freezer.

"Let me out! Let me the fuck out!!" Doug screamed.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Lizard snapped, pushing down harder on the freezer.

I ran over help them but as I did Doug pushed his way out.

Once he saw me, he got to his feet and grabbebd me by my arm!

"Let go of me you asshole!"

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Lizard said pulling out his gun.

Doug just galred at him and got me in a damn chokehold.

"You're gonna let me walk out here. You're gonna give me back my baby. Or I'm going to snap her goddamn neck."

While I struggled to get out of Doug's grasp and struggled to breathe. I could see the fear and worry in lizards eyes. He was the scariest and toughest guy I had ever known. And yet here he was scared for my sake. Maybe...Maybe he really did love me.

"Fine! Fine, just let her go" said Lizard dropping his gun.

"Give me my baby back first!" Doug snapped.

"Pluto..go get her" Lizard said in an almost too calm voice.

I struggled to shake my head no at Pluto as he walked off to get Katherine.


	31. 31

Not being able to take it anymore, I told myself to calm down. And in a split second I picked up my heel and kicked Doug in the kneecap.

He cried out in pain before I kick them in the back of the neck and again in the jaw!

So hard that teeth actually fell out!

Doug tried to get up again but I step down onto his cheek.

"You.. You fucking took my innocence away from me! You turned my very own mother against me! You tried to take the life of other people that I care about and now...**_ YOU TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME!_**"

I screamed before I jamed my foot haard against his jaw. Over and over again until it was completely broken and Doug was laying there in a pool of bright red blood.

I stood there heavily breathing with tears streaming down my face. It wasn't until I looked up again that I saw a Lizard standing there in shock.

From behind him, I saw Pluto holding Katherine. Ruby holding Carter and Big Mama with her arms around both of them.

All of them with the same look of shock on their faces.

Moving away from everyone I went to lay down on the couch and allowed myself to cry it all out.

"Mama, keep an eye on the kids. Pluto tie this fucker up I'm not done with him yet." I heard Lizard say.

Everyone did as they were told before lizard came to my side and kneel down to comfort me.

"It's okay Amber, it's okay" he said as I continue to cry.

I cried air fried till I began to get exhausted.

Eventually my eyes got heavy and I allowed myself to rest.

The last thing I remember was Lizard giving me a kiss before it all went black.


	32. 32

"Amber?..You awake?" I heard Ruby ask as I struggled to open my eyes.

"How long was I out for?" I asked as I stretched out my arms.

"Not to long, But Lizard wants you to go outside."

"Okay, but where's Carter?" I asked.

"Sleeping with Katherine."

I nodded and walked outside. To my surprise the sun was already studying and it was definitely getting cooler. Outside there was a huge fire pit and around it was Pluto holding a barely conscious tied up Doug.

And Lizard who is this staring at him with an evil look in a sharp bloodymeat cleaver in his hand.

And there also stood Papa Jupiter who was snacking on what looked like a...Human heart!!

"Amber! You okay babe?" Lizard asked once he noticed me.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's going on?" I asked.

"Well the boys told me about your barbecue idea.And we all figure you'd want to see this little fucktard get smoked." Said Papa Jupiter between bites.

Lizard and Pluto chuckled as Doug sat there crying quivering in fear.

"P-Please Amber.. Don't let them kill me" Doug begged as he looked at me through his broken frammed glasses.

"Please... PLEASE?! I said please to you when I asked you to stop touching me! why the fuck should I help you now?!" I said balling up my fists.

"But...But.. My baby!" She already lost her mom she needs her daddy! Please Amber! I'm sorry I did that to you, please forgive me."

"That little girl is not going to have a rapist for a daddy...Do it Lizard!"

Before my own eyes, I watched as Lizard decapitated Doug with the meat cleaver.

Blood flashed against my cheek as his severed head went flying into the sand.

"Good fucking riddance." I said under my breath as I watched Papa Jupiter and Pluto throw the remains of Dougs body into the fire.

-Later-

"Hot Damn! That was some of the best damn barbecue I've ever had!" Lizard said as he looked away barbecue sauce from his. Though I couldn't tell if it was blood or barbecue sauce at the time.

Everyone else talked amongst themselves as I sat there holding on Carter has I fed him a bottle.

"You sure you don't want any barbeque Amber?" Asked Papa Jupiter.

"No thanks, you guys enjoy" I said with a yawn.

"Amber would you like me to feed him? You still look exhausted sugar." Said Big Mama.

"No, I can't rest yet. Not until we bring that little girl back to where she belongs."

"But babe, all she has left are those two kids. Do you really think they're fit to take care of her?" Lizard asked.

"I don't care how old they are! She's going home!" With that said, I got up from the table.

"Babe! Wait up! Look I'll cut you a deal. We'll take that little girl home, but in return you have to stay here with us... and have another baby with me."

"...You promise..that you won't fuck around anymore? Because this is a big sacrifice! Not only for me but for my little boy as well." I said with a serious look on my face.

Picking up my hand, Lizard held up my amethyst ring for me to see.

"As long as you wear this babe, you'll always have my solum promise that I will love and protect you and our family. Trust me?"

With a nod I said, "I trust you, just please don't fuck it up."


	33. 33

"I still say you should keep her here. She'd make a great playmate and sister for Carter" said Big Mama rocking Carter to sleep.

"Don't worry mama, me and Amber are gonna give you another grandbaby soon. We made a deal" said Lizard wrapping an arm around me.

"Thank you for watching Carter. We'll be back soon" I said as I held onto Katherine.

Soon both me and Lizard were out the door and on our way to find her camp.

"She look like Doug to you babe?" Lizard asked me.

I shrugged, "A little in the face and she definitely has his eyes."

"We're almost there, now are you absolutely sure this is what you want Amber?"

"Yes I'm sure" I said trying not to get annoyed.

When we finally reached the campsite I asked Lizard to stay behind.

"But babe, what if they see you?" he asked.

"Don't worry I'll be quick" I said quickly sneaking up to the front door of the broken down RV.

"Goodbye Katherine, I'm so sorry. I hope you have a good life." As I said that, she smiled up at me and that brought tears to my eyes.

Giving her a kiss on the forhead, I layed her down in the steps and banged against the RV. And ran as fast as I could back to Lizard.

We both watched as the two teens picked up Katherine and held her close.

"Well there gose our next meal for the next few weeks" Groaned Lizard.

I smirked at him "Oh please, you'll have plenty more to eat in the future. All that matters is that everyone got what they deserved. And that that precious little angel is back where she belongs."

"How bout we go back home and work on our own little bundle of joy" Lizard said wrapping an arm around me.

"Sounds good to me" I said in a teasing voice.

**_*ONE YEAR LATER*_**

"How you feeling honey?" Big Mama asked as I layed in bed.

My belly was swollen to hell. Being 8 months pregnant was stressful.

"Oh you know tired, achy, and most of all hungry.' I said as I snuggled Zero.

"Oh my poor baby girl. Lizard! Where's that damn soup you were making?! Poor girl is about to starve to death!"

"She ain't the only one" I heard Big Brain say from the other room.

"Just ignore him Amber, Pluto went to get more food for us anyways. Come-on Lizard move your ass!"

"Damn Mama calm down, here it is." Said Lizard walking in with a tray of soup and Carter walked in right behind him.

Hard to believe that my baby boy was officially one years old. Walking and talking. And I couldn't be more prouder.

"Mama sick?" Carter asked as she came to my bedside.

"No you silly boy, she's getting ready to have your little sister" said Big Mama holding him.

"You mean little brother" said Lizard handing me my soup.

"I what a granddaughter dammit! And I'm sure Ruby wants another little girl to play with!"

"Well fuck her, we're having another boy. Right babe?"

"I don't care what we have. Just as long as he or she is happy and healthy. And as long as Daddy keeps us safe" I said with a wink.

"Oh you know I will" Lizard said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

As I sat there I couldn't help but think about everything that got me here to this point.

I never thought that a vacation would lead to a new family and having a baby.

But I'm going to be honest with you. Although I am happy here I'm still always on my guard. And I will leave with my kids if I have too.

But for now, I hope things will work out for both me and my kids.

And I hope things will change for the better after the new baby is born.

**_(Finally done!! Can't wait to work on the sequel.),_**


End file.
